2013-03-20 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 7
The S.H.I.E.L.D. facility consisted of five Quonset Huts surrounded by a 12 foot high fence with razor wire around it. There was a landing strip on site and a concrete structure that looked like it contained a water plant. It set on the edge of the Savage Land. A large Radio antenna was next to the central Hut. It had been several days trek for Cap and C.A.T. It wasn't cold here but the temperature was a bit milder. Luckily it is only the fact that Cap had that mini-med-kit that C.A.T.'s and her little panther cub's scratches did not get infected. Though C.A.T. has carried the cub so much, she is definitely working on her muscles and most nights she passed out cold with the panther curled up against her to share warmth. Though not all was harsh; even if Cap had to dodge the cub a number of times as she seemed to think his heels were fun things to chase! The playful cub was a real trooper, and had really adopted C.A.T. Though when C.A.T. finally sees the fencing and puny building in the near distance, she makes a choking sound of relief. The spear she has managed to keep barely, though its butt had been broken off a bit when dealing with one particularly nasty water creature that snapped at it and almost caught C.A.T.'s arm. Luckily the feline warned her 'Mother figure' a heartbeat before she would have lost her life. C.A.T. can only think the nightmares are over finally right now as the memories come rushing back to her. The SHIELD Facility had seen better days but it looked secured. "The facility's been mothballed. But it should have a generator, a working radio, and supplies. It's hidden in an area that the locals stay out of. So it shouldn't have been raided and be in working order." He'd upgraded to boots along the way. The cave man would regret taunting them as he walked around bare foot now. C.A.T. nods thankfully, her expression strained and a bit thinner then it had been before this misadventure. "Thank goodness. Hopefully they have supplies too, like those rations that never expire." Not exactly tasty, but C.A.T. isn't picky right now! She picks up her panther when she flops down on the ground to express her tiredness. Captain America frowns, "And hopefully a bed and a shower." He starts to make his way down toward the base, "We're going to have to find a way to break in." He tells C.A.T. "and not much equipment to do it with." He would let her handle this, he knew she'd know a way into the compound. She raises a hand to run through her wild and dirty hair. She is forever thankful for short hair right now! "Right, understatement." C.A.T. then mmms as she carries her panther. "Leaping and climbing over will not be reasonable, no real trees growing close to the fencing high enough, and razor wiring is not fun. Been there, done that. Let's search the fencing line, and see if there is a weak point in the fence that we can take advantage of. There may be if it has been abandoned for a while." Captain America smiles, "That's what I hope too. Though if there's a hole chances are something else got in." He looks at the cub, "So you think of a name yet?" He starts to walk the perimeter. He comes to a dug out spot that they could slip under. He frowns, "Well it looks like something may have gotten inside." "That...doesn't sound good," C.A.T. grumbles, but then nods when Captain America asks and surprising perhaps even herself at the answer, "Kitten." But then they find the entrance point and her mouth goes dry. "That...was not the type of weak point I was looking for," she says weakly. Captain America slips his shield off his shoulders and hands it to her, "Kitten? Aww.. Here I like Cuddles." He winks at her, "Maybe it's gone. Throw that up and over will you?" He pushes the fence up and laying on his back slides under the fence. C.A.T. presses her lips into a thin line. Ya, gone. Not with how her luck has been! But she steps back and sets Kitten down who starts to climb beneath the fence after Captain America. She pulls her arm back and throws it up and over the fence! There is a grunt from her as she launches it, and it starts to fly over Captain America's head...not because she is just hard of a thrower, but the shield is meant to fly. Captain America goes running to catch the shield. He looks like a wide receiver as he stretches out extending to grab the shield. He catches it and goes falling to the ground. That's when he comes face to face with a problem, a raptor. The dino turns it's head for a moment trying to figure out what it just saw. Then letting out a roar and a call. Just as Captain America catches his shield, C.A.T. is slipping delicately and smearing dirt on herself as she goes under the fence, arching her back to avoid the fencing as she gets through. Though she glances up, mostly through when Kitten hisses violently at the roar. C.A.T.'s face goes pale as she scrambles to get through and reaches for Kitten, her spear caught in the ditch still. And all around them, a couple in the compound but others outside of it answer in kind. A pack of the creatures had claimed the area as their territory. Captain America brings his shield up just in time to block a razor claw goes for his mid section. The dino bounces back with a hiss of anger. "I found what got into the compound." C.A.T.'s eyes are insanely wide behind her mask, << $#^&$@(#*#$ >> That was in Russian, pity Cap knows Russian, because it was far from pleasent and pretty panicked! But C.A.T. is finally moving, running back to grab her spear, and she starts to lift it up even as she is rushed by a raptor! They are insanely fast, but Kitten yowls in warning and your 'Not Exactly Girlfriend' is rising the spear just as she tucks down low. She does not get the spear all the way up, but perhaps that is a good thing as the ground helps prop it up as the raptor goes charging right into it! There is the impact of stone spearhead with flesh and muscle, then the snapping of the spear handle, as C.A.T. is trying to kick leap aside so she does not get crushed by a raptor in its dying throes! The raptor attacking Cap's head comes up into a snarl as jagged sharp teeth go to rip Cap's throat out as the hero stands. His shield goes to bash the dino's head in and break out teeth. The creature falls to the ground. Steve looks back, "You alright? We need to get out of sight!" C.A.T. lets out a scream of pain, mimicked by the panther cub as she jerks her leg free of the twitching raptor, a nasty claw mark showing on it, but the muscle does not seem badly rended...just the flesh and it is somewhat deep....and will get badly infected if not treated of course considering what the raptors use their claws for. She manages to jerk to her feet, and starts to run toward you, "Where?!" She is breathing heavily, her eyes still wide, but she's seems to be thinking a little more clearly than she has been, as her eyes are also moving to search for an escape route while carrying the cub, unarmed. Captain America points to the nearest hut to the central hut. "That would be the barracks." He says moving to help her, "We run to there. We barricade ourselves in there. Then I look to see how we get to the main hut." The hunting sounds were getting louder least they had stopped from inside the compound for the moment. Either that's the only raptors on the inside or the others were laying in wait. Cap brings up his shield to guard him and C.A.T. as best as he can. C.A.T. forgets her exhaustion and hunger, she forgets her need to be clean, and she tries to forget the wound on her leg that bleeds. She goes running full force, the panther cub letting out an unhappy yowl as she is jerked about but her pumping arms - one holding the feline. She heads toward the barracks with a full out run, her heart pounding fast. In the Barracks they find no dinosaurs. The area has been moth balled. There were equipment lockers they would be able to access. Once inside, Captain America would start securing the hut to keep the raptors out. Then treat C.A.T.'s leg. Kitten is place down when they are inside to start sniffing the air and growling low in her throat as Captain America secures the place, closing shutters to windows, and putting one of the barrack beds against the entrance door. C.A.T. blinks back tears when she sits on a bed and Rogers has to treat the wound on her exposed leg. The flesh is shredded, it may leave a faded scar at best. Her hands are shaking as they grip the edge of the dusty and moth eaten mattress. "Do...they keep any weapons what-so-ever in the barracks, or just the main compound building?" For being S.H.I.E.L.D. she has no idea what they do about these satellite stations. "Would they have taken them all away when they left?" The thought terrifies her. Captain America has her leg bound as best as he could. "It's possible something small caliber with limited ammo is stored with the emergency supplies. But there won't be many weapons on site. I'll have to get into the emergency cache and found out." He frowns, "Which the container should be concealed here in this room." He looks up at Kat, "Your leg should heal fine." C.A.T. nods at Steve's words, "Well, guess that means it is my job to find it," and forces herself to smile. The mention of her leg healing as her smile shaking, but she moves to get back to her feet, working to push the pain to the back of her mind and to ignore the throbbing. She starts to head toward the equipment lockers and checks to see if they are opened or locked to start searching them. If she needs to, she will ask Rogers to use his shield to break open locks as she doesn't have anything to pick them with right now. Captain America moves to help her. "Be careful. Don't put all your weight on it." As she works she will not find the cache of supplies but finds a krptic message where to find the cache in the room. Steve shakes his head, "I figured as much. I figure it'll be concealed. They don't want natives to find it." He looks at the map. It corresponded to the room. He looks at Kat, "Great they're sending us on a scavenger hunt." "As long as it is in the damn room," she grumbles. Though C.A.T.'s head jerks toward where a window is, as something shatters, but then it goes really quiet again. She sucks in a shaking breath and Kitten has her fur standing on end toward the window. She finally forces herself to move! C.A.T. needs to find that supply cache! Studying the map closely, she moves about the room to verify her identity of certain items that are marked on the map. Captain America moves to the window and make sure things are secured. "Look for a secret panel in a wall or in the floor. They're a spy organization with barber chairs that are elevators too." "Alright, the last barber headquarters I was in, the entrance was in the back room," C.A.T. comments. But she then starts searching, using her theiving skills as well as the clues on the little 'map' in case it can save her time. Under one of the bunk beds was a cleverly concealed access hatch. It would have a number pad and require an code inputted for it to access it. Steve finds his way to C.A.T's side after fortifying the room. "What you find? I got the room set up, we should be secure for a bit." C.A.T. stares at it, then starts to laugh once it is found. She leans forward from where she rests on one knee, and hovers her hand over the keypad. There is then a click sound as the electronic gets disrupted and then POP is the sound heard as C.A.T. then reaches down to lift the door carefully up. Kitten is growling deeply again, toward another boarded up window. From the door comes the sound of the door knob being jiggled in concert with the widow Kitten growls at. The Raptors where in the compound and trying to strike at their prey at multiple angles at once. Captain America stands up taking his shield and ready himself for a fight. The trap door leads to a set of access stairs and down into what looks likes like a fall out shelter. That would be were the the supplies would be stored. C.A.T. hisses at the panther cub, who jerks or rather jumps at that. She then snaps her fingers to summon her. As soon as the panther is in reach, C.A.T. grabs her and moves to rise to head down the stairs. She is reaching out her powers now...they were so in the 'dead' water for so long, that they actually shut down....it has been so long since then, as they typically work passively against her will. C.A.T. closes her eyes and sighs softly, "Home...," the light feel of technology surrounding her. She then moves to switch on the lights, finding the switch flawlessly in the darkness without issue as if she knew exactly where it was. Her eyes are open once more, and she is hurrying down the stairs, "Lock it behind you," she advises Cap. Like he needs to be told! A Third raptor comes crashing in from the ceiling. The idea of putting a sky light in the roof was really a poor design decision. Captain America starts to battle with the raptor trying to dodge claws and fangs. The creature dodging kicks and the shield. Steve calls out, "Kind of busy at the moment." In the bunker, C.A.T finds a bunker with survival supplies, first aid equipment, and weapons yes weapons. "Told you to close and lock the trap door!" See, that's what you get for not listening to her! Her heart still pounds fast, but she feels more in control. Though she has to set Kitten down to have both hands, and the feline is hissing and making a high pitched yowling sound of unhappiness. The cub goes to hide beneath a table, while C.A.T. starts toward the weapons. She works to start freeing them and searching for ammo right now. Normally guns make her uncomfortable, but right now her hands are sure and intense. She wants to start blasting away so bad now, all that pent up fear and terror needs release finally! Captain America continues to shadow box and trade blows with the raptor as it snaps and snarls at him. Captain America brings up his shield and to strike at the creature as another one comes into the room from the skylight. "Telling me so isn't making it any better." He says as he's moving his way slowly back towards the hatch while trying to dodge the strikes from the raptors. With the combat shotgun with the pump from hell, C.A.T. is loaded and ready! She has two other guns, one over each shoulder, before heading up the stairs. She braces herself against the wall and lifts that shotgun up as she takes aim. *BANG!* It jerks her shoulder back and she grunts, but it also blows one hell of a hole in the raptor's chest that just recently came down from the window. Well, least Cap knows that his girl can shoot! "I didn't say I was just going to leave you behind either Steve. Good thing you have me to get your ass out of the frying pan, ja?" And C.A.T. grins. The fact she has GUNS, apparently makes this girl very happy and not panicky. Captain America brings his shield up striking the one that he'd spar with the creature off balance and hadn't adjusted it's tactics to the loss of it's pack mate. Captain America makes his way to her, "I'm not complaining am I?" He says with a grin, "Get down the hole. I'll be right behind you. I'll lock the door even." "Oh, how lovely." The combat shotgun is held up, and at read in case C.A.T. needs it. She slowly backs down as she says, "I think I need to take this baby home." The poor cub is downstairs shivering and yowling pitifully for its adopted mother. Captain America gets them inside and pulls the cover down. The sound of a raptor in the room above them clawing at the several inch thick steel door is reassuring at the dinos presence. "You talking about the Panther or the shotgun?" Captain America asks. He looks around for a moment, "Clever. I knew there had to be more to this base than what was above us." "The shotgun," C.A.T. states simply. "I feel better with the guns," and being able to access her primary mutant powers. "Radio is down here," she says, stomping down the stairs, until she shhhes at her yowling cub. "Kitten, enough." She moves toward her to tap her nose slightly, shhhing again. "There, there, it's fine now. They can't get us down here, and there is food...," and her stomach rumbles. "Right." And after hesitating a moment, she puts her weapons down except for one that is still strapped to her back and walks over to a metal storage stand, to start rooting for it for something she favors eating over the other selections. "Food, clean water...Steve, can you make the call out while I prepare something to tide us over?" Captain America nods, "I'll try. I'm not exactly known for my technical skills. Iron Man makes fun of me at times." He says as he moves to the radio communication equipment. He keys the mike, and the enters in a code, "To All S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel this is Champion Agent Captain America. I am requesting assistance. I am in the hold out bunker at Forward S.H.I.E.L.D. BASE in the Savage Land. I have Special Agent C.A.T. with me. Requesting emergency evacuation. Our position is over ran with Raptors. I repeat this position is over ran with Raptors." C.A.T. gathers food and dumps it onto a nearby table along with water bottles. But that is when the response comes back staticy, "Agent Captain America, this is Agent 456, heard you loud and clear. Expect evac in eight hours." "WHHHAAATTT?!" Yes, C.A.T.'s response was not a positive one at that.